Em busca de uma nova vida
by Srta. Granger Potter
Summary: Sofrendo com o dilema entre seu amor e uma vida onde seja reconhecida por ser ela mesma, Hermione se despede de seu passado e seu eterno amor através de uma carta, que vocês poderão ler à seguir... É só clicar!


**Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem... Pertecem à Warner Bros e à J.K. Rowling, como todos já estão cansados de saberem, e a música chama-se Breakaway e é da cantora americana Kelly Clarkson, vencedora de algum 'volume' do American Idol... Mas... Divirtam-se e tenham uma boa leitura... )**

_Em busca de uma nova vida..._

"Harry...

Meu doce e querido Harry.

Meu melhor amigo.

Meu verdadeiro amor.

Meu amado marido.

Meu tudo...

Esta é a carta mais difícil que terei que redigir. E possivelmente a coisa mais difícil que farei na minha vida.

Poderia reduzir tudo a um Adeus. Mas não posso fazer isso com você. Afinal, amo-te mais que tudo. Mais que minha vida. Porém não posso continuar mais com essa vida que não é minha.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray _

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away

…

Lembra quando começamos a namorar? Você tinha acabado de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas e eu estava morrendo de preocupações com você. Afinal você estava desacordado há três dias e não havia mais Dumbledore para te curar. Mas aí você acordou. E todos festejaram. E o que óbvio para todos, menos para nós, se realizou: ficamos juntos. Não como amigos. Mas como namorados. E então, três anos depois, casamos.

Para mim nosso casamento foi a promessa de eterna felicidade. E, para ser sincera, fui muito feliz ao seu lado. Fiquei feliz e honrada em ser a Senhora Potter. Mas tudo o que é bom acaba...

Quando me casei com você, nunca imaginei que teria que abrir mão de tudo o que sempre imaginei: a continuação dos meus estudos, a minha própria carreira como investigadora do Departamento de Mistérios, e a minha vida como Hermione Granger.

Tudo bem, você me disse para trabalhar se quisesse e tudo mais, porém eu tinha uma casa que deveria manter organizada para meu querido marido, e a gravidez de risco... Ah! Eu odeio lembrar desse fato... Mas te juro, quando perdi nosso primeiro filho, fiquei arrasada, mas como mamãe me ensinou, mantive a cabeça erguida e continuei minha vida, em prol da sua... E confesso que não fui a mulher ideal, mas tentei. E tentei. Mas não adiantou. Sempre que falava, ou nas tentativas de retornar ao meu trabalho, e sempre que aparecia na rua, nunca, NUNCA era Hermione Granger, a talentosa aluna, brilhante investigadora. Aquela que encontrou o esconderijo de lorde Voldemort. Eu era a sra. Potter. A sortuda que fisgou o homem mais cobiçado do mundo mágico. Mas mesmo me cansando dessas situações, continuei tentando ser firme, apesar de saber que havia uma possibilidade de tudo mudar...

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away _

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane  
Far away  
And break away

Desculpa… Mas não consegui. Eu queria ser mais forte e ficar com você, mas sei que ficará bem. E eu também. Me entenda, por favor... Eu sei que isso é algo que eu não deveria te pedir, mas eu preciso... Sabe, Harry, agora é a hora. A hora de me libertar e viver minha vida... Quando era criança tinha tantos sonhos. Tantos. E não realizai nem um quarto deles. E, se não for agora, sei que não será nunca mais. Sabe, posso estar fazendo a maior burrice da minha vida, mas se não tentar, estarei numa divida comigo mesma para sempre, nunca me perdoaria e seria infeliz. Sendo infeliz, estaria te fazendo infeliz, e aí sim gostaria de morrer. Você não merece a infelicidade. Muito pelo contrário. Vá buscar sua felicidade, meu amor. Mesmo que longe de mim...

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away _

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away

Não quero que me odeie. Por favor!

A partir de hoje, sempre que pensar em mim, procure lembrar de nossos bons momentos. Lembre do trasgo no banheiro feminino, do Ron enfiando a varinha dentro do nariz do pobre animal para me salvar, de você pegando o papel do basilisco na minha mão petrificada (embora não tenham sido, assim, bons momentos...), de nós voltando no tempo para salvar Sirius, do nosso vôo no Bicuço, de como eu estava no baile de inverno do 4º ano, dos treinos da AD, da minha jura de te acompanhar para acabar com Voldemort, mesmo que implicasse largar Hogwarts... De quando te informei onde estava aquele maldito, do começo de nosso namoro, da nossa festa de casamento... De como rimos do meu namorico idiota com o Ron no inicio do sétimo ano... Enfim. Lembre de mim como sua Mione. Sua melhor amiga. Seu amor. Não como aquela que te abandonou por pura fraqueza. Mesmo não sabendo pra onde ir, Harry, tenho certeza que devo ir. Nunca te esquecerei. Nunca. E você sempre será meu maior amigo e a pessoa que mais amei em toda a minha existência.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway  
Break away_

Não sei do meu futuro.

Entenda que ainda tenho muito o que ver, aprender e viver. Como Hermione Granger. Uma moça do suburbio de Londres. Inteligente. Feiticeira.

Te amo.

Algum dia eu voltarei. Você poderá estar com outra pessoa.

Eu só espero te reencontrar feliz.

Te amo. Muito. Muito. Muito.

Eternamente sua,

Mione."

**N.A: Oiiiieee... Essa é a primeira songfic H/Hr que eu estou postando... Espero que tenham gostado e adoraria saber a opinião de vocês... Enviem reviews, please! Bom, eu quero agradecer quem enviou reviews ou mesmo pra quem leu a minha shortfic D/G e vocês que gostaram dessa songfic e gostam do shipper Draco/Gina, entrem no meu profile e leiam a minha outra songfic, Creep. É isso...**


End file.
